


Resolve

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: As I Fall [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A brief look inside one of my WoL’s minds, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auri Warriors of Light, F/F, Post-1.0, Pre-ARR, just let her protect her cinnaroll soulmate, she’s seen some shit, the precious girls are on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Haven Fukiku was something entirely different, Kura decided.Something Kura would give anything to protect.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> I officially declare myself self-indulgent scum. Thank you for your time, I will reveal a lot about Kura as a character in later drabbles if your interested, and please prepare to cry. 
> 
> Because Kura’s story is sad and I cried while making it and stuff and she deserves soft things

Haven Fukiku was something entirely different, Kura decided, staring down at the other Au Ra as she slept. She’d known that from the moment she realized who she was, and the moment she’d met the Raen. But now, bathed in moonlight, face peaceful and strawberry blonde hair hiding her eyes, Kura wondered, staring at the twinkling string between their hands. She wondered what possessed the kami to tie her to Haven. 

She also decided it didn’t matter. Kura would do whatever it took to protect Haven— and their other soulmate, besides. She wouldn’t let the gentle woman share her twisted fate. The world had been cruel— fate had been cruel. Kura had fought and fought, fought for his acceptance and his people. And yet, still, she lost him. She had killed him herself. 

But Kura would not let it happen again. She would do everything within her power to prevent him from going down that path. However... if things came to that point again... she would spare Haven the pain of killing him. No— the Raen was a born Paladin, and she would let nothing turn her down a darker path. Especially as dark as Kura’s own. 

The Xaela looked up at the sky, praying to the kami, to the Twelve, to Hydaelyn, that Haven would be spared that fate. Because, unlike Kura, she deserved something far kinder.


End file.
